Warrior: Re-Velphard
Warrior: Re-Velphard 'is the second series of Chapter V. Trivia & Discussions * Nov reappears on this series after the Fall of the Baphomet. * The word "'Velphard" is the combination of Alphard & Vellfire as the source of the story. * The poster features MU-X & Nov along with Alphard & Vellfire behind them. * Honda-C group is officially disbanded in which City is the caused. * Navigator was supposed to help against the Doomsdeath but someone prevent him. * In Episode 2 tells the day after Nov loses his Baphomet in his body and also the final conversation of Nov & Infernus. * Uranus & Infernus reappears in this series as a flashback of Nov. * There is a time jump in Nov's day before of 7 months. * First appearance of Vorg. * First appearance of Forester. * First appearance of Ar-Zee. * Most part of this series are behind on the story of Chapter 2. * MU-X lies to Nov that Alphard & Vellfire are dead, This story is in the series "Rise of Bapphonov". * It is confirmed that Nov & MU-X are known each other. * Last appearance of Vellfire. * In Episode 3, The story is happening during and after The Desolation. Plot Synopsis Episode 1: The Day After City are wrangling Civic about their group. Civic told City that he thinks it's time to disperse their group since he just always need at all. "I'm not jealous about that, I'm just reminding you that you have a group behind your back and in any case you will need us" Civic reminding City if he is jealous to him. The wrangle continues until Civic made his final decision and that is to leave his group permanently. Jazz, Accord & Odd are also agree with Civic's decision because they are all feeling it. "What the? You don't all understand" City tries to explain but the decision is over. Armageddon was looking forward after the mission fails. He asks G. Corolla what was really happened especially to Fortuner. G. Corolla tells that Fortuner fells into a ravine to save Strad and the reason why Fortuner left the Weaponary Force because he suffers a comatose wherein he don't remember anything about them right now. Armageddon doubted that Fortuner is lying. Meanwhile, Strad & Montero came out and meet him. They told that they will stay here in this town for a month to help the Weaponary Force. Montero refuses to rejoin in Weaponary Force as he said before because he will be back in their base as Strad's hand. Armageddon agrees what they decides. Navigator seen leaving since everything is now under controlled against the Doomsdeath. Before he leaves, D-Max thanked him for his concern and wondering if he will come back again. Navigator not say when he would return again unless the problem is done. Strad arrives along with Montero to meet Navigator before he leaves the town. "Have you forgotten what you did in Fortuner's base before?" Navigator asks to Strad about his destruction before. Strad tells him to move on and he's here because of that to pay what he been done before. Alterra prompted Navigator to stop asking about that. Afterwards, Navigator left and say goodbye to them. CR-V calls Alterra to have a small conversation about Strad and also the suprise retirement of Fortuner due to his comatose. Alterra thinks that Fortuner is lying and it's all because of Strad. "He acts strange when he woke up and his eyes telling that he has anger with Strad too" CR-V says in his thoughts about Fortuner. "How long can we keep this thing? The day when it's all done?" Alterra asking to CR-V about this taking this controversy. When they are having a conversation, Alterra saw Civic & the members of the group are leaving the town. They want to figure it out why but Trail-B blocked them and say "We had all different problems in each group, So it's better to let them to solved it and not to interfere with it". City also came out to chase them and explains everything. Episode 2: No Baphomet at All After the Fall of The Baphomet, Nov & B. Ward left in CTC to find Nitro. While walking, Nov feels bad after the Baphomet released out in his body. Although, it makes him free but seems to feel weak without it. B. Ward apologizes about leaving him and he knows that he is the reason of this. They saw Uranus & Infernus leaving, Nov wants to apologizes to them so he went and invited them to have a small conversation. Infernus agrees since he has no choice for it. "I know it's hard to lose a parent, but i think you should now first what happened before sowing terror upon us" Infernus says to Nov about the day when he lost his father. Nov asked forgiveness after what all he been done to them and especially in Ridgeline's death. Infernus reacts with that because they implicate others. Although, they asked for forgiveness in CTC and especially to City. Afterwards, Uranus interrupts and tells that they need to go now since everything is clear now. Nov recalls his former group "nov." with Alphard & Vellfire wherein he knows that they are still alive since Vellfire can reversed time after being both smashed by CR-V and fell into a lava. B. Ward tells him that there is a hope to see them again. They are now heading to Isuzu Truck Depot where B. Ward worked here before as a manager. 7 months ago (Nitro already passed out 4 months ago after Land Cruiser takes him down completely) B. Ward works again as a manager while his son Nov as an secretary. "Dad, Do you think that Alphard & Vellfire is still alive?" Nov says to B. Ward asking if they are still alive. B. Ward decides to let him find Alphard & Vellfire since he was always worried about them. Nov was not looking further with that but he has no choice since his father decides to him. Nov starts his journey to find Alphard & Vellfire. While searching at the forest, He suddenly noticed some traps built by the Subaru. When he is about to leave, A continuous gun shots heard revealing one of the Subaru member, Forester shooting a wounded Vellfire while Alphard is defending upon him. Episode 3: The Hunters, The Twin, The Spear & The Scythe MU-X, City, D-Max & Strad are seen carrying Fortuner all the way to the CTC. Suddenly, MU-X trips and pulled away. He is trying to break it but he fails. City saw him and tries to help but MU-X told him to continue carrying Fortuner instead of him. MU-X still trying to lose but could not do until he pulled completely. Alphard seen carrying Vellfire in a safe place. Although, Vellfire is getting exhausted due to his wounds but Alphard never quits just to save him. Suddenly, Vellfire accidentally stepped a trap wherein his foot trapped in and he was unable to move. Alphard tries to remove it but someone shoots them and quickly defended Vellfire by his shield. A Subaru member appears and introduces himself as "Forester" (also known as The Sniper Assassin of Subaru). He warned Alphard & Vellfire that they are stepping in the wrong place. "This territory is ours, No one can escape if someone trespasses" Forester says to Alphard. Forester just continued shooting them since they are not listening. Alphard still defending Vellfire as long as he can and also to remove the trap immediately. Alphard's shield is gradually destroyed so he has no choice to attack Forester by throwing his shield to disrupt him. Forester rushed in to Vellfire, When he tries to shoot it, Vellfire reversed the time and restore the time when Alphard throws the shield to him. Forester has done enough he threw Alphard away from Vellfire and follow him. MU-X woke up hanging upside down again. Vorg, the leader of Subaru Hunters confronts him and warned that he enters the wrong territory. MU-X explains that no one owns this place near in CTC. Ar-Zee reports that Forester caught 2 big guys not far from where they are. When suddenly Alphard whack on their side. MU-X never thought that Alphard & Vellfire still here and now they are in trouble. Alphard saw MU-X hanging so he throws his shield to cut it and slip away. MU-X grabs his spear quickly and throws to Vorg. Vorg avoided it and the spear struck to Ar-Zee. Vorg angers and fought against MU-X. While Alphard is fighting against Forester, He shouts to MU-X that Vellfire is in trouble to know that they need to move now. MU-X find a perfect timing to escape Vorg because at any moment Vellfire may die. The Subaru Hunters flee as Ar-Zee got wounded. After seeing the traps, Nov saw Vellfire helpless being trapped and exhausted. He saw MU-X running towards to them and he thinks that he is that guy before who hide Alphard & Vellfire and show that they are dead. MU-X surprised at his return. "You lied to me, spear guy. As I promised, You will pay for this" Nov says to MU-X being lied that Alphard & Vellfire are dead. "There is no yours because the twins are mine now" MU-X responds to Nov about his lying. Alphard does not understand what is going on and how did they know each other. MU-X challenged Nov to fight called "Winner takes it all" whoever wins will own Alphard & Vellfire. Nov accepts it and started the fight where Alphard has no choice to let and watch them fighting each other. MU-X throws his spear quickly and rushes to MU-X. MU-X swings his scythe to obstruct the spear and rammed MU-X when he was about to attack. "The Baphomet is gone to me, but I have enough powers to defeat you, spear guy". Nov says to MU-X after the collision. The battle continues between them but suddenly Ranger appears on their side wherein he was being chased by someone else. It seems that Ranger has difficulties with that so he has no choice to run over him. A loud noise heard in the distance saying "Run if you intend to survive Ranger!" revealing T. Warrior is the one who was chasing Ranger. MU-X wants to help Ranger but Nov continues fighting for him. Nov sliced MU-X' leg and knocks him down. "You want that t-twins?, Kill me," MU-X says to Nov ordered to kill him. Alphard begs Nov to stop this fight and Vellfire seen dying in his wound. He told Alphard that he could no longer live. While Nov is paying attention to Vellfire's condition, MU-X gets his spear quickly and pierced it to Nov. Fortunately, Nov just grazes in his chest taking advantage as he sliced MU-X' face out. While MU-X & Nov were fighting, In the end, Alphard successfully removes the trap to Vellfire but suddenly T. Warrior approaches behind them and asks "Where is the Wildtrak?". As Alphard had no idea with his question, T. Warrior ruthlessly decapitates Vellfire's head and throws it right in his face. Deaths * Vellfire (decapitated by T. Warrior)